


Laundry

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Confident Na Jaemin, Creo no estoy segura xd, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Flirty Na Jaemin, Jaemin se viste como chica, Laundry, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tienen sexo en una lavandería, está bien bueno 7u7r
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Jeno se ve obligado a ir por primera vez a la lavandería de la esquina, donde se encuentra una *chica* muy mona.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 17





	Laundry

* * *

Hoy era el día de la colada en la casa de Jeno.

Recogió toda la ropa y las mantas y las llevó hasta el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba su lavadora y secadora. Metió todo lo sucio, puso el detergente y suavizante y le dio a botón, esperando a que empezara.

Pero algo pasaba, no se ponía en marcha.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no funciona? —le dio un par de palmadas pero nada—. No me fastidies que se ha roto.

Sacó la ropa e inspeccionó el interior. Intentó abrir un compartimento pero este estaba atascado.

—Genial —cogió el teléfono y llamó al seguro—. Hola, quería saber mi me podrían arreglar la lavadora...sí....se ha atascado. ¡¿En tres días?! ¿No puede ser antes? Tengo una quedada importante mañana y no puedo esperar.

Bufó cuando le dijeron que lo sentían pero iban a hacer todo lo posible por arreglarla cuanto antes. Al poco vinieron para llevársela.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero tardaremos tres días en devolvérsela. De todos modos hay una lavandería a la vuelta de la esquina, podría ir allí.

Incompetentes...

Finalmente, Jeno hizo lo que le recomendó el mecánico y metió la ropa sucia en una bolsa que metió en su mochila. No necesitó buscar el sitio en el móvil porque ya sabía a cuál se refería. En esa lavandería había muchos jóvenes, pero el nunca entró porque su ropa se merecía una calidad mejor, sobre todo porque se podrían estropear. Por eso cogió su detergente especial.

—Ya que... —se dirigió a sus gatos que estaban comiendo—. Me tengo que ir chicos —dijo acariciando sus cabezas—. Ahora volveré.

Cerró la puerta y bajó por el ascensor. Dio la vuelta al edificio y se metió en la lavandería. Cuando entró casi no había nadie pues ya eran altas horas de la tarde. Se dirigió a la lavadora más cercana y empezó a meter la ropa.

Cuando se levantó se le cortó el aliento.

Justo enfrente suyo había una chica. Esta llevaba una faldita negra que se contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada y lo más importante, dejaba a la vista unos muslos deliciosos, no eran muy delgados ni muy regordetes, tenían en tamaño perfecto.

Mentiría si dijese que no se excitó cuando se agachó sin doblar las piernas, dejando al aire su tierno trasero decorado con una braguita de lencería rosa.

Al parecer a esta chica le encantaba el rosa, su ropa interior era rosa, sus plataformas eran rosas, hasta su pelo corto era rosa.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando centrarse en su trabajo para irse cuanto antes. Puso el detergente y pulsó al botón, pero este no se encendió.

—¿Por qué no funciona? —susurró molesto y empezó a dar golpes.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido una persona se acercó y pulsó unos botones, haciendo funcionar la máquina.

Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la persona pelirosa.

Era un chico...

Por muchas facciones y cuerpo femenino que tuviera, se notaba que era un chico.

Eso le excitó aún más.

—Justo has elegido la peor lavadora. Se atranca fácilmente, pero das a unos botones y funciona. Se nota que no has venido aquí mucho —tanto la sonrisa como su voz cautivaron al peli negro que se quedó embobado.

—Gr-gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué —tumbó su torso en la máquina para mirar de forma traviesa al alto—. ¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta como visto? —Jeno se sonrojó y empezó a murmurar nervioso, haciendo reír al menor—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? He visto como me comías con la mirada en el reflejo, y déjame decirte que tú no estás nada mal —le guiñó y el alto sintió desmayarse.

A parte de que le había pillado prácticamente violándolo con la mirada, ahora el chico lindo estaba ligando con él.

Rápido, no hagas ninguna tontería. Solo ve con _flow_ , Jeno.

—Tienes un culo lindo —soltó sin pesarlo y se dio una cachetada mental cuando vio el sonrojo del otro—. Yo... lo siento...

—¿Solo mi culo es lindo? —se levantó para dar la vuelta y acercarse al alto.

Y.

O.

Dios.

Mío.

Si la parte trasera era buena, la parte delantera hizo que su miembro se endureciera a la velocidad de la luz. Cómo le quedaba el conjunto y su andar de caderas sensuales hizo que a Jeno se le dilatasen las pupilas con deseo.

—¿O yo soy lindo en general? —susurró contra sus labios cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros de él. Sonrió cuando le vio lamerse los labios—. Eso pensaba —dirigió su mano a su erecto pene y lo acarició por encima del pantalón con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Este es tu móvil? ¿O es que tu amigo está feliz de verme?

Jeno soltó un gemido cuando el peli rosa desabrochó su cinturón para poder meter la mano, tocando directamente su miembro.

La pequeña mano empezó a masturbar y el mayor se aferró a sus caderas para besarle. Fue un beso más bien lento, pero igualmente intenso. Sus lenguas se enlazaban en un vaivén mágico que hacían suspirar al menor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó entre besos Jeno.

—Jaemin, pero me puedes llamar esta noche —intentó ser gracioso pero dio un saltito cuando unas manos grandes se posaron en su trasero para masajearlo.

—Yo me llamo Jeno, y por qué llamarte cuando podemos hacerlo aquí —sonrió y le dio otro beso.

Sacó la mano de sus pantalones y le dio la vuelta, apoyándolo contra la lavadora. Se agachó y empezó a masajear las piernas y el trasero del mayor. Dejó besos húmedos por los muslos, subió y movió a un lado la braguita, exponiendo la entrada rosa del más bajo.

—Espe- —las palabras se cortaron por su gemido agudo, provocado por la lengua del mayor—. Jeno...

Jaemin sentía que se iba a derretir, la caliente lengua del mayor estaba haciendo verdaderas maravillas, sobre todo cuando entró en su agujero. Se aferró fuertemente a la máquina y abrió más las piernas para darle espacio.

—Jaemin, ¿me la chuparías? —preguntó cuando se separó de las nalgas.

—Con gusto —sonrió y se puso de rodillas de cara al alto.

Bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers liberando la tremenda hombría.

—Guau —tragó saliva cuando la vio entera. Juraría que no era tan grande cuando la masturbó.

—¿Muy grande? —preguntó burlón el alto mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosados.

—Es... perfecta... —sus pupilas se dilataron completamente y engulló todo lo que pudo del largo miembro .

Empezó con una vaivén lento, acostumbrándose al tamaño. Una vez conseguido, aumentó el ritmo y ahuecó sus mejillas para brindarle todo el placer posible.

Estaba tranquilo con su ritmo, pero se asustó un poco cuando Jeno empezó a embestir su boca sin avisar. Las lágrimas salían y tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a los muslos del peli negro, haciendo todo lo posible por no atragantarse.

Finalmente, Jeno se corrió en su boca y Jaemin se separó tosiendo, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

—Lo siento, bebé. No pude resistirme —sonrió al ver al menor destrozado, con rastros de semen en su boca y mejilla.

—Idiota —a pesar de estar molesto se tragó todo el semen y se levantó para besarle.

—Date la vuelta y abre las piernas.

Hizo lo que le dijo y gimió cuando el otro metió dos dedos para empezar a dilatarlo.

—Tranquilo —acarició su cintura.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que sintió que era suficiente. Subió un poco la falda del otro y retiró completamente a un lado la ropa interior, liberando el miembro del peli rosa.

—Relájate —alineó su pene en la entrada—. Voy a entrar.

Sujetó su cadera y empezó a hacer paso.

A Jaemin se le cortaron las palabras en el momento, sintiendo como su interior ardía por el gran miembro. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó caer pequeñas lágrimas.

—¡Ah! —gritó cuando dio una pequeña estocada en su punto dulce, ¿a caso le dijo que se moviera?

—Ya está dentro —anunció con un gruñido, se inclinó hacia el pequeño y le besó el hombro.

—¿Cómo que ya está dentro? ¡Si me acabas de tocar mi punto G! —Jeno se rió por su sorpresa—. Me vas a destrozar... —suspiró rendido.

—Tú... solo relájate y disfruta.. —susurró para empezar a moverse lentamente.

—Eso... es... fácil...decirlo... cuando... no... tienes... un... pene... gigante... de... 17... centímetros... —intentó explicar entre gemidos.

—20 en realidad.

—Joder...

Siguió con sus lentas embestidas hasta que Jaemin le pidió más. No tardó en empezar a embestirlo de manera más ruda, agarrando sus caderas para estabilizarlo.

El peli rosa estaba que se caía en cualquier momento, sus piernas estaban como gelatina por todo el placer que sentía al sentir el pene del mayor abusar continuadamente su punto débil. Se dejó caer en lavadora, sintiendo como esta vibraba en su miembro abandonado, Jeno también sintió pequeñas vibraciones y fue incluso más fuerte.

Estaba viendo las estrellas.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular y sus gemidos llenaban en lugar vacío. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso como en ese momento. Con todos los chicos que se acostó y nadie le había llevado al cielo como Jeno.

—Jeno... voy a... —sus manos se dirigieron a su miembro, masturbándose hasta correrse en la máquina, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo —¡Ah!

—Mierda... —el alto llegó al límite cuando las paredes se estrecharon—. Jaemin... —soltó un gruñido cuando liberó su semen en el interior del chico.

El mayor dejo caer su cuerpo encima del del peli rosa.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y soltaban jadeos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Jaemin...

—¿Sí?

—Ha estado genial, nunca había tenido un sexo tan caliente.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Vamos al baño a arreglarnos —se levantó y todavía con los pantalones bajados se dirigió al baño.

—Espera, no me puedo levantar...

Jeno rió y se acercó para ayudarle.

Una vez limpios, siguieron sus respectivos lavados. Claro, que hubo ciertos besos y carias traviesas mientras esperaban a que los procesos de secado acabasen.

Dos pitidos sonaron y ambos empezaron a doblar su ropa limpia, metiéndola en sus mochilas.

Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso como despedida.

—Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de este mes, te lo aseguro —dijo Jeno con una sonrisa.

—Para mí también. Nunca nadie me lo había hecho como tú —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. No te podré olvidar y... ¿para qué enrollarnos? Solo dime si quieres que vaya a tu casa para volver a follar, sé que querrás, así que no me mientas —preguntó de manera descarada rodeando en cuello del alto.

—¿Tienes alergia a los gatos? —el pequeño negó—. Entonces espero que tenga crema porque te voy a volver a destrozar.

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar para tomar el camino hacia el apartamento de Jeno.

* * *


End file.
